Impatient
by starooo
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga smiled. It wasn't that marrying Mikan Sakura wasn't worth the wait, because it was. It was worth the whole world and all the alices that existed combined. But in his case, he just can't wait.


"Sometimes, even love gets a little _too_ impatient."

* * *

He was stoic, rude and to everyone else in the academy, Natsume Hyuuga had a bad reputation.

Mikan Sakura could only call them strangers. Strangers who didn't know what they were talking about or who they were talking about for that matter. She knew who he was inside and out, probably not everything about him, just who he was to her.

"Are you ready to go?" The brunette almost dropped the phone she was holding. It was the eve of their graduation day but Mikan Sakura had felt nothing changed.

She was still the same old nullifier they had met since she was 10. She was still the same girl that tied her hair into pigtails. And she was still in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yeah," She answered. "Are you still going to call Ruka-pyon, Natsume?"

"I already did." He looked at his watch, grabbed his traveling bag and placed it in the trunk.

Natsume smiled. He had never felt anything like this before. The feeling of freedom, the feeling of never waking up in the middle of the night because of the pain he felt from the pills he had been taking. From overdosing, the pain and the bruises he had for the last fifteen years. Those _dreadful_ fifteen years he had in the academy.

By the end of the day tomorrow, he'd be driving all the way to his hometown, with Mikan Sakura riding shotgun beside him. Tomorrow, he'd be out of school.

Graduating never looked so good.

"That's the rest of it." Mikan assured him, watching her boyfriend lock the trunk intently. "What do you think will happen to the rest of us?"

He leaned on the car, sneering. "What do you mean?"

"I meant, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan… Anna and Yuu, Nonoko and Mochu and…"

He smiled. "And?"

"...I just realized that almost everyone in class is a couple." She stated, putting a finger over her lips as she smiled at him.

Natsume chuckled, taking her into his arms. Mikan Sakura had a knack of saying things that made little sense to anyone but herself. He didn't mind it. It was what he loved about her.

The fact that she could be talking about buying a Pomeranian pup in one minute and giving out an advice in the next amused him and fact that she could make him the happiest person in the world when she tells him she loves him was his favorite part.

"Narumi-sensei had the habit of being cupid." He told her.

Mikan smiled. "Yeah, though he _certainly_ didn't look like it." She looked at him thoughtfully. "We should thank him, right?"

And she looked at him, through those crimson eyes; she could see the Natsume Hyuuga whom she knew of, whom she had loved since the beginning.

They were odd, but not entirely different from the others. Like most, they never expected to fall in love with each other, like many, they never thought they'd last forever, but like few, they knew they were most likely meant for each other from the start.

They were the protagonists in the story, they whole world revolved around them and it was like they were on zero gravity.

Natsume Hyuuga leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. "Marry me, okay?" He whispered. It wasn't a question, nor was it a command.

She closed her eyes, resting her hands on his torso. His heartbeat was as fast as hers. At that moment, the world had stopped revolving. She had forgotten about anything else but them. They had talked about this quite a few times before. On their fifth year anniversary, on her eighteenth birthday and on his twenty first. But with Natsume Hyuuga, right after their graduation, just before they're off to explore the world, talking to her about marriage and particularly just being with him for the rest of her life, it was just as _different._ Different that he was whispering in her ear like he used to do when he first told her he loved her, when he told her he needed her for and when he couldn't be strong anymore, he whispered to her like he did and told her how he'd die without her. And it scared Mikan. She didn't want to leave him alone. Like hell she would. She loved him so much to even _dare_ think of it.

She nodded. Yes. One word said it all. It wasn't that she had let herself be owned by him. It was that she had let herself give her heart wholly to the person she loved. It wasn't about owning anyone; it was about giving and receiving hearts.

"Okay." She whispered. Her breath tickled the nape of his neck. Her voice caressed him like feathers on his skin. "Okay."

Natsume had it planned, though. A small, but sufficient house in the rural or maybe a flat in the heart of Tokyo. Somewhere near their friends or somewhere near either Natsume's family or Mikan's. Mikan wasn't aware, but Natsume had it all planned from the beginning. They'd have this little family—a boy and a girl, he'll call the boy Hikaru and the girl, Sumi. It was just as perfect. And of course, happy as is.

Mikan and Natsume stayed like that until that afternoon and Natsume, just as they had finished everything for the day, knew that even after all these years, it was that he couldn't wait.

He _just_ couldn't wait.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Um. Edited. :) That was cheesy. I deleted some of my works and I'll be editing some of it tomorrow. I'm glad to have finished this before I start studying for my pre-finals. Anyways, I hope you liked the revision.

-Starry.


End file.
